Pink Hair and Dragons
by psycho-pink-faerie
Summary: They were an unusual friendship at that; the boy with a strange fascination with dragons and the small clumsy pink haired girl, but for them it didn't matter. Charlie/Tonks. Rated T.


**Author Note:** Written for: A **Busy Bee's** _'Sell Me Your Ship' Challenge_

The pairing is **Charlie/Tonks**, and even though it was so hard for me to write, I cannot express how much love I have for this story, because it forced me to work through my writers block, and because I just love it :D

I hope you guys like it too. Please read, and hopefully leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcomed :)

-Leanne

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly. Everything is property of the wonderful JK Rowling.

* * *

**Pink Hair and Dragons**

They were an unusual friendship at that; the boy with a strange fascination with dragons and the small clumsy pink haired girl, but for them it didn't matter. They didn't need anyone else. Charlie and Tonks were inseparable from the moment they met on their very first journey on the Hogwarts Express.

_The train's carriages were filling up fast, and Charlie found himself shoved to one side as a group of four boys barged onto their train and claimed a compartment. The whistle blew, and the doors closed behind him. The train started to move and he wandered down the train, looking for someone where to sit. There were no empty compartments and Charlie wasn't quite sure what to do now. He hovered in the doorway between two carriages and was surprised when a short pink haired girl stuck her head out of the window. "Are you looking for somewhere to sit?" She asked, not waiting for a response before continuing, "There's room in this compartment." _

_Charlie smiled gratefully at her and she helped him to haul his trunk inside. He dropped into a seat across the table from her, surprised to see that she was the only one in that compartment. "Thank you," he said shyly. "My name is Charlie." _

"_It's nice to meet you Charlie," the girl grinned at him, "I'm Tonks." Her hair changed from pink to orange and then back again. They were in for an interesting journey. _

* * *

"_Tonks, Nymphadora," Professor McGonagall said crisply. Her hair changed to an angry red hue and it wasn't made any better by Charlie suppressing a snort of laughter beside her. He wasn't the only one though. Tonks pushed through the crowd of first years, making her way towards the stool and tripping over someone's feet in the process. She fell flat on her face and this time the Great Hall erupted into laughter. Her cheeks were as red as her hair when she picked herself up, dropping gratefully onto the stool. She was relieved when the Sorting Hat dropped over her eyes, "Hufflepuff!" it roared after careful consideration, and she cautiously made her way over to her new house table. She keenly watched the rest of the ceremony, straightening up when Charlie's name was called. She crossed her fingers, hoping that soon he'd be sat opposite her. "Gryffindor!" Tonks sighed dejectedly and slumped back down in her seat, watching as her new friend took his place at the Gryffindor table. _

* * *

_Everyone got up and began to mill out of the Great Hall. Over the excited babble of returning students came an, "OI TONKS!" She whirled around and came face to face with Charlie. Her face broke into a smile; he certainly had more confidence than he'd displayed earlier. "Well you kept that one quiet, Nymphadora," he said teasingly. _

_Tonks' hair changed to red once more and her eyes narrowed, "shut up Weasley or I'll hex your lips together," she said good naturedly, a glint in her blue eyes. _

_A humorous smile played on Charlie's lips, "do you even know how to do that?" He quipped cheekily, noticing her cheeks colour slightly. "No," she replied, "but I'm sure I'll learn quickly enough." They both started to laugh._

* * *

_Over the course of their first year Charlie and Tonks had become the best of friends, after he'd dropped the usage of her full name and she'd successfully learnt the body-bind curse. Though they were in different houses, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had Flying, Herbology and Charms together and they spent virtually all their time together outside of lessons. Charlie quickly learned that Tonks was an accident waiting to happen and it seemed to have an adverse effect on him too. The duo had more than their fair share of detentions, and their professor's couldn't decide whether it was Tonks that was a bad influence on Charlie, or the other way around. She spent Christmas at 'The Burrow' with his family, and he spent much of the next summer staying with her._

* * *

They were in their final year now, and neither of them could believe that seven years had passed so quickly. It had been an adventure to say the least. To say the most, their 74 joint detentions spoke for themselves. He'd won the Quiddich Cup for Gryffindor; she was gifted at Defence against the Dark Arts. They'd only had one major fight, which lasted all of a week. They played together, studied together, and Tonks couldn't imagine life after Hogwarts. She was looking forward to getting out in the world, but at the same time, the thought of leaving it all behind made her uneasy. She knew that Charlie wanted to go traveling, and do some work with dragons. She was considering a career in the Auror department of the ministry. Neither of them had really talked about their future plans with regard to their friendship, and she didn't want it to fall apart just because they never saw each other. At least that was what she told herself.

Truthfully Tonks had realised two years ago, that her feelings towards Charlie ran somewhat deeper than friendship. It took him getting his first girlfriend Susie, and months of her unexplainable jealousy for her to realise what was right in front of her. _She liked him, and she couldn't bear the way Susie paraded him around as if he was the main event at a circus. He didn't seem to mind though, and it was that which Tonks thought, bothered her the most. She didn't blame Charlie because he was as inexperienced as she was, but Susie was one of those kind of girls who every boy wanted, but every girl secretly hated. _At first she'd thought that the only reason she was jealous was because she got to spend less time with Charlie. Then he broke up with her, and Tonks was relieved. Maybe now everything could go back to normal... Except it didn't.

Tonks found herself thinking about him all the time, allowing herself to indulge in mindless fantasies (which subsequently got her in trouble for daydreaming in class.) She became generally more clumsy, and spent most of her time with her head buried in her books in an attempt to push him from the forefront of her mind. He'd asked what was wrong and she'd contemplating telling him, in fact it plagued her thoughts for the whole weekend that she spent avoiding him. She had it all planned out in her head; what she would say, and what she hoped he'd say in return.

But she never said any of it to him. Charlie; the boy she'd shared a bed with when they were younger; they boy she'd told absolutely everything before now.

He was her best friend. _That was all there ever would be to it; and Tonks was kidding herself if she thought otherwise. _

And she'd rather have his friendship than nothing at all.

* * *

All too soon it was the last few days of term. The exam period had been a tense time for everyone, especially the seventh years, and they were all relieved when it was over. It was a nostalgic sense of relief though, when they looked back on how far they'd come, and their thoughts turned to the end of their magical education. For the last six years, Charlie and Tonks had spent the two weeks after exams out on the Quiddich pitch, or relaxing by the lake, but this time there were events planned for graduation, and their free time turned out to be somewhat limited. Every year Hogwarts held a Graduation Ball for the leaving seventh years, which presented Tonks with a problem...

_"Charlie," Tonks spoke, looking up at him from the parchment she was doodling on. She'd spent the last two days trying to work up to this, and she tried to quell the nervous feeling in her stomach._

_"Tonks," he replied, but he didn't look up from his book. It was a new one on dragons, and he'd been engrossed in it for the last two days. She got up from her seat, and before he could protest snatched the book out of his grasp. She grinned at the dumbstruck look on his face._

_"I um –" she began, feeling the colour rise in her cheeks. Just come out with it Tonks. She mentally chided herself. "I was just wondering if you'll go to this ballwithme," she said softly, the last few words coming out in a rush._

_"Excuse me?" Charlie said, raising his eyebrows. Tonks could see the beginnings of a smirk on his face; she glared at him angrily, pacing the floor in front of where he was sat. She took a deep breath, wondering why she was finding it so hard. It was only Charlie! He'd been her best friend for years, no matter what else she felt for him. They could talk about anything. "I said, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the graduation ball with me."_

_"Is that all?" Charlie looked at her, blinking several times in quick succession. Seeing the confused look on her face, he continued hastily, "I just meant that well, you're my best friend and since neither of us have dates, I'd assumed we would go together." His words were met with silence and Tonks hoped her face didn't show how hurt she was by his comment. 'You're my best friend' It was like taking a bullet. "Are you okay?"_

_Tonks managed a small smile, "I'm fine," she answered quietly. "Actually, I've - I've just remembered, I've got a book to return to the library before we leave," she improvised wildly, feeling her eyes starting to sting with tears. "Here," she placed his book on the arm of the chair._

_Tonks turned and walked away, hoping that Charlie had noticed something was wrong and decided to follow. She paused at the entrance to the Common Room turning back to look at him, confused to find him staring after her retreating figure. She smiled sadly, giving him a small wave and disappeared through the portrait._ _Why was he so oblivious?_

* * *

Parties and balls had never really been her thing. She didn't like dressing up, and dancing, but tonight she was willing to make an exception. Just the thought of being Charlie's partner was enough for her to make an effort. Tonks was never one of those girls who took hours to get ready, because being a metamorphmagus she didn't need to. She sat in front of the dressing table mirror half an hour before the ball, concentrating vividly on her appearance. Her hair changed from being short and pink, to shoulder length and dark purple. And for the first and last time in her life – If she had her way – she was wearing a dress. It was nothing fancy, a simple black strapless gown but she liked it. She closed her eyes, thought hard and suddenly her hair held a few loose curls which gently touched her shoulders. She smiled, happy with the result, and hoped that tonight Charlie would finally notice her.

Tonks walked down to the Entrance Hall where they'd arranged to meet, and saw him standing on his own by the door to the Great Hall. Taking a deep breath, she made her way over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Charlie turned around and his jaw dropped; the only reason he knew it was her was because of her hair. "Wow, Tonks-" he stammered, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. He knew he wasn't being very eloquent, but he wasn't sure how to formulate his thoughts. He didn't even know how he felt, but his heart was beating at a million miles per minute, and his stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. "You look beautiful," he said, finally coordinating himself enough to be able to hand her the pink rose he was carrying. Tonks blushed, a shy smile playing on the corners of her lips, "You don't look so bad yourself," she replied, when she found her voice. He was wearing navy blue dress robes, and she could see the outline of his muscular arms perfectly. "Shall we go in?" She asked, breaking the silence that lingered between them. Charlie nodded, and taking her arm they made their way into the hall.

* * *

"Do you want to dance?" Charlie asked, conscious that they were the only people still left sitting at the table. He realised he was staring at her, and quickly glanced across at the dancefloor. Tonks shivered, feeling his eyes on her, "why not?" She said lightly, getting to her feet. He stood up too, downed the rest of his firewhiskey and followed her out onto the floor. The song changed, and a slow piece of music began to play. He bravely placed his hand on her waist; she sighed inaudibly at the contact. Tonks head came to rest on his shoulder, and together they began to sway. She felt her breath catch in her throat at the close proximity between them, and felt herself beginning to grow warmer. She tried not to show him that he was affecting her. Their eyes met, and she felt him leaning in towards her. She tilted her head upwards and suddenly his head wasn't there anymore. Tonks felt the music change before she had fully registered the sudden assault on her hearing.

Charlie released his grip on her waist and they stepped away from each other. She smiled at him, trying to swallow the disappointment that was welling up in her throat, blinking away tears that were threatening to fall. Tonks turned to walk away from him when suddenly she felt his hand close around her arm and lead her off the dancefloor. He steered her outside, and she felt the wind against her exposed skin, trying not to shiver. She stumbled, regaining her balance only when she felt Charlie pull her body closer to his. Tonks frowned, '_talk about mixed signals' _she thought. One minute he acted like he wanted to be near her, and the next it was as if he didn't. She didn't know what made her do it; maybe she was drunk. They'd both consumed numerous glasses of firewhiskey after all. "Charlie, I'm confused," Tonks said, tilting her head to one side.

They stopped walking, and he pushed her gently down onto a bench, sitting down beside her. They both tried to ignore the couple making out on the seat next to them. "Confused about what?" He said, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. Tonks sighed, resting her head on his chest. She didn't know how to begin explaining. "This- us-" she stammered, realising that he was waiting for a response. "Do you like me?" He let out a short laugh but stopped when he saw she was being serious, "of course I like you, you're my best friend silly!" Charlie replied jokily, although he knew that it wasn't what she meant. He watched her face change exasperatedly. "That's not what I meant, do you _like _me?"

"I know what you meant," Charlie answered quietly. "And yeah, I like you a lot." They fell silent and they both couldn't help but to glance at the couple next door, hearing the girl let out a stifled sob. They watched with interest as she pushed her boyfriend away from her. _"I can't believe you just called me Daisy, I'm not your ex!" _the girl managed through her tears. Charlie and Tonks turned to each other and exchanged a look which plainly said uh-oh! The girl ran off, and Charlie turned the conversation back to them. "So do you like me?" He asked Tonks shyly.

"I like you a lot too," her voice came out as a low whisper and she broke eye contact, letting her hair fall across her face. Charlie reached out a hand and gently caressed the side of her face, brushing her hair back from it so he could see her. Leaning forward he pressed a soft kiss against her lips, and she let out a blissful sigh, which turned into a yawn. "I think someone's tired," Charlie teased her. Tonks poked him in the ribs, "no I'm not," she said stubbornly, not wanting this to end. She stifled another yawn, "well maybe a little bit," she conceded finally.

Charlie looked at her, amusement dancing in his eyes. "We should go to bed," he said, not waiting for her to respond and pulling her to her feet. "We've got a lot to do before leaving, and it's been a long day!" Tonks sighed, but she nodded anyway and let him pull her along. They walked back upto the castle in silence and he walked her up to the Hufflepuff Common Room. She hovered outside the portrait, as though she was contemplating something. Charlie turned to leave, "Stay with me?" She asked bravely, not looking at him. "That is, if you want to."

For a minute Charlie just looked at her, before his face broke into a smile. "I'd love to," he held out his hand and she took it, giving the portrait the password to the room. The Hufflepuff Common Room was empty, as were the dormitories - Tonks guessed that many people were sleeping elsewhere tonight, but that suited her just fine. Charlie summoned his nightwear from Gryffindor tower, turning his back on his friend so she could get changed, and then together they climbed into her single bed, wrapping themselves around each other. "Goodnight Tonks," Charlie said, running his fingers down her spine.

"Goodnight Charlie," she smiled, quite contentedly, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, his arm loosely around her waist, and her hair rapidly changing colour as she slept. Charlie smiled into her back, watching her for a while before turning out the lights and going to sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning after their possessions had been packed; they exchanged addresses and goodbyes with their friends before taking a last walk around the castle. They'd spent the seven best years of their life here, and it was a strange feeling that they'd soon be leaving it all behind. They walked out into the grounds, being blinded by the light. The sun shone brightly, bearing down on them as they sought the shade of the old willow trees. Tonks sat on the edge of the lake, her feet trailing in the water and making ripples, as she'd done so many times before. She felt Charlie sit down beside her, and his strong arm wrap around her shoulders, as he had done the previous evening. Tonks leaned her head against him, feeling secure in his embrace. "I wish we could stay like this forever," she said quietly, so he could pretend that he hadn't heard her if he wanted. He hadn't mentioned the events of the last night, and she wondered if he even remembered the conversation taking place. She however, couldn't forget.

"It feels weird that this is our last day, doesn't it?" Charlie said, by way of reply. Tonks didn't answer. Her eyes clouded over and he felt her sigh against him. They descended into silence once more. "It doesn't have to be the end," he said shyly a while later, watching a purple butterfly hovering above their heads. "Not if you don't want it to," he continued speaking when she didn't reply and reached out for her hand. Tonks looked down at their interlocking fingers, bringing her gaze up to meet his eyes. Slowly their heads moved closer together, and she wasn't sure who made the first move but suddenly they were kissing. Charlie's teeth grazed her lips and Tonks gasped, her mouth opening a fraction. She was vaguely aware of him letting go of her hand. His own hands moved up her back, tangling in her hair, and she gave another gasp when he pulled her closer to him. His kisses set her body on fire, and it was far better than she'd ever anticipated. Their dependence on oxygen soon became an issue, and Tonks pulled back hesitantly, resting her forehead against his. Neither of them spoke, not wanting to break the atmosphere that hung in the air. "Finally," she breathed out the word and Charlie wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. When she next spoke he knew that he had, "it's only taken you two years."

Charlie laughed, his deep voice making Tonks shiver. "If I'd known it would feel that good, then I would've tried it sooner," he said, stroking the back of her hand lightly. She leaned against him and closed her eyes, head resting on his shoulder. His arms tightened around her waist, and he smiled into her hair, looking out over the lake. They stayed like that until they heard the chatter of students heading out of the castle in droves, ready to begin their summer holidays. Charlie ran his hand down the side of her face and she opened her eyes, smiling up at him. "It's time to go," he said, getting to his feet, and reaching out a hand to her. She grabbed it and pulled herself up off the grass, giggling slightly as he swung her towards him and kissed her gently on the lips. "Come on!"

The boy with a strange fascination with dragons and the clumsy pink-haired girl walked down to the gates hand in hand. He let go of her to open the door of the carriage which would take them to the train, "After you Nymphadora," he said cheekily, offering her a hand to help her up. She slapped him away, smiling inwardly at the familiar twinkle in his eye. "I guess some things never change," he could hear the smile in her voice and shrugged boyishly, climbing in behind her and shutting the door.

The carriage drew away from the gates, and together they took a long last look back at Hogwarts, as it faded into the distance. Tonks swallowed hard, a single tear escaping and trickling down her cheek. She smiled through it, feeling Charlie's hand close tightly around hers.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) I'm currently contemplating a multi chapter Charlie/Tonks set after this one-shot, or perhaps one that documents their time at Hogwarts more fully. ****Thoughts?**


End file.
